


Sonata Retak

by klaviery (yucc)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Flash Fic, Music
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/klaviery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musik kembali mengalun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata Retak

“ _Maaf_.”

Ada bunyi _tut tut_ yang seolah menggema di kamar luas milik Lucy padahal ia tahu benar, bahwa pengeras suara ponselnya sedang tidak dinyalakan dan pengulangan bunyi yang mengakhiri telepon barusan hanya berdengung di samping telinganya saja. Lucy menatap layar ponselnya, wajah tunangannya masih tampak berkedip-kedip, bukti yang menyatakan kalau barusan terjadi pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

Koreksi, David kini adalah _mantan_ tunangannya, karena sambungan barusan sudah memutus ikatan yang disimbolkan dengan cincin perak di jari manis kiri Lucy.

David memang pria yang ramah, cerdas, penuh pemahaman, berpikiran panjang, punya wibawa, dan segudang sifat baik lain, tapi bukan berarti pria itu tidak pernah berbuat salah. Mungkin memang Lucy terlalu terburu-buru meresmikan hubungan mereka agar segera menuju ke arah yang lebih pasti, sehingga ia menutup mata dari hal yang seharusnya sejak awal ia sadari. Bagaimana pun juga, menjadi konduktor orkestra yang mengelilingi dunia selama satu tahun penuh bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani sendirian, dan beratnya beban tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul serta rasa kesepian yang menghampiri selalu mampu mengubah seseorang menjadi sosok pribadi yang lain.

Lucy tidak menyesal pernah melabuhkan hati pada David. Di kemudian hari, ia pun akan mampu memaafkan, meski tidak mungkin melupakan.

Mereka saling mengenal pertama kali saat orkestra yang dipimpin David berduet dengan permainan biola solo Lucy. Sayang, mungkin permainan biolanya belum sanggup meraih hati David seutuhnya, karena pada akhirnya, nada-nada yang dihasilkan biola milik Lucy bukan satu-satunya musik yang mencapai sanubari pria tersebut.

(Alunan _grand_ piano yang dimainkan gadis pirang di konser David di Toronto kemarin adalah hal lain yang menyentuh perasaan sang konduktor.)

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pemain biola itu menghela napas, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja terdekat.

Lucy mengambil biolanya yang sempat ia letakkan demi menerima telepon David tadi, kemudian kembali menggesek empat senar instrumennya, kemudian melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda.

Di luar air hujan menampar-nampar jendelanya, sementara di dalam kamar ada Sonata yang dilanjutkan oleh seorang wanita.

(Sonata, _lagu cinta_. Oh, ironis.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
